1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas removing apparatus for removing non-condensate gas from a heat pipe and method for the same, and more particularly to a gas removing apparatus used in the process of removing non-condensate gas and method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional hear pipe generally includes means to remove non-condensate gas therein. For example, Taiwan patent gazette No. 593961 discloses a method and an apparatus to remove non-condensate gas in a heat pipe. However, in above patent, the apparatus clamps on the wall of the heat pipe with large contact area. The wall of the heat pipe tends to be damaged due to non-straight pipe and non-ideal design of the heating unit of the apparatus.